Dumutef Guard
Originally trained as sentries on their home planet of Feylund, the Fiantooth now serve Utgar on Valhalla as guards. Utgar uses them to protect several roads and bridges that lead to the important wellsprings in the Forgotten Forest because of their unrivaled reputation. They are relentless guards that are most powerful on roads and bridges. Devourers always seek to fight with them as a Devourer’s attack is more powerful when they are adjacent to any Dumutef Guard. Stats * Life: 1 * Move: 6 * Range: 1 * Attack: 4 * Defense: 4 * Point Value: 25 Abilities *'Road Strength': Add 1 to Dumutef Guard's attack and defense while on a road space. *'Devourer Attack Enhancement': All friendly Devourers adjacent to a Dumutef Guard receive an additional attack die. Synergy *Khosumet the Darklord: Relentless Assault Having a "Relentless" personality, Dumutef Guard may benefit from Khosumet the Darklord’s Relentless Assault attack bonus. *Warden 816: Guard Leadership As a guard, Dumutef Guard may benefit from Warden 816's Guard Leadership movement bonus ability. *'Devourer Attack Enhancement': Devourer Units • Anubian Wolves • Marcu Esenwein • Rechets of Bogdan • Shades of Bleakewoode *Death Knights of Valkrill: Unholy Bonding As a large hero with "Relentless" personality, the Dumutef Guard may benefit from the Death Knights of Valkrill's Unholy Bonding ability. Behind the Game *'Receiving Road Bonus When Starting on One Road Tile' If a double space figure has only the leading hex on the road at the start of its turn, but stays on the road the rest of its turn, can it get the +3 road bonus? No, your entire move (including both starting hexes for double spaced figures) must be on the road. The trailing hex started its move on a terrain tile that was not road. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Receiving Road Strength with only One Hex on Road Tile' If Dumutef Guard, (being a double-spaced figure), only has one hex on a road tile, does he still receive the Road Strength bonus? Yes. Per the card, as long as Dumutef Guard is “on a road space”, he will receive the bonus. *'Devourer Attack Enhancement' Do Devourers get an attack enhancement when adjacent to one or more Dumutef Guards or is it one attack ehancement per Dumutef Guard? This benefit "stacks", if you have more than one Dumutef Guard adjacent to a devourer, each guard adds one additional attack die. Strategy The Dumutef Guard is a relatively cheap filler figure. Although he is not very good alone, he is a good "when all else fails" figure. The Dumutef can pick off weak stragglers in the end of the game. On battlefields with roads, the guards can work as short-term defenders, the backbone of an assault or even as skirmishers. You should draft the Dumutef Guard if you have the Anubian Wolves in your army to boost their attack. He also benefits from Khosumet the Darklord's Relentless Assault ability, which also benfits the Anubian Wolves. Category:Utgar Category:Fiantooth Category:Common Hero Category:Road to the Forgotten Forest